Vergib mir
by littleBaku-chan
Summary: RyouBakura kein HappyEnd


Vergib mir

Genre: Darkfic  
Disclaimer: Die Figuren gehören nicht mir; ich verdiene damit kein Geld (kennt ihr inzwischen eh)  
Warnung: Ich hafte für nix. Wenn euer Computer abstürzt oder ihr vor Langeweile einschlaft ist das euer Problem   
Pairing: Ryou/Bakura  
Widmung: allen Ryou und Bakura-Fans  
Legende: Bakura denkt  
/Ryou denkt/  
"jemand redet"

Jetzt stehe ich schon wieder hier. Hoch oben auf dem TokioTower.

Der starke Wind weht mir die kalten Regentropfen ins Gesicht. Ich schlage den Mantelkragen hoch. Die Nacht ist schon längst hereingebrochen. Langsam verschwimmt alles um mich mit den Kirschblüten aus dem Park in der Nähe. Doch selbst dieses sanfte rosa kann meine dunklen Gedanken nicht forttragen.

Als ich auf ihn zurückblicke steigen mir Tränen in die Augen. Du hast den Sommer immer so geliebt. Ohne daß ich sie aufhalte perlen sie über meine Wange. Es ist lange her seit ich das letzte Mal geweint habe.

Doch in meinem Leben ist eben kein Platz für Schwäche. Ein harter Kampf. Und dich führe ich jede Nacht aufs neue. Da ist keine Zeit für Spaß.

Oder?

Jetzt wo ich so nachdenke fällt es mir ein: Mit dir war ich glücklich.

Du hast mir das Licht gezeigt. Wenn ich dich so einsam sah, wollte ich dich nur noch beschützen. Und wenn du mich dann dafür angelächelt hast, schlug mein Herz schneller. Es fühlte sich angenehm an. Ich glaube, ich wurde rot.

Doch wenn du es gesehen hast, hast du dich abgewandt. Sei ehrlich! Hast du es auch gefühlt? Ich werde es nie erfahren. Jetzt nicht mehr.

Die Kälte spüre ich nicht mehr.

Um mich herum scheint alles dunkel zu werden. Das Licht der Sterne verblasst. Dunkelheit hüllt mich ein.

Früher habe ich diese Macht genossen, jetzt fühle ich mich wie ein Gefangener. Es ist ein Teufelskreis. Ich glaubte stark zu sein, wurde gefürchtet. Unzählige büßten ihre Dreistheit gegen mich mit ihrer Seele.

Die Angst in ihren Augen, die Panik in ihrer Stimme, das letzte Zittern ihres Körpers. Momente meines Triumphes. So lang wie nur möglich, kostete ich sie aus. Jedes Mal. Nichts hielt mich auf.

Ich schließe die Augen. In der Ferne kündigt eine Turmuhr die letzte Stunde des alten Tages an. Mein letzter? Mittlerweile zittere ich leicht. Ist es die Angst vor dem bevorstehenden? Selbst wenn, ich kann nicht mehr zurück.  
Ich habe dich heute noch einmal genau betrachtet. Zog jede Kleinigkeit gierig ein. Das Blitzen in deinen Augen wenn du lachst; die Art wie du gehst, wenn du nervös wirst. Ein wenig unbeholfen und schüchtern.

Damals konnte ich dabei immer lachen.

Ich fühlte mich wohl, dich einfach nur anzusehen. Deine Wärme und innere Entschlossenheit zu spüren, die du nur gezeigt hast, wenn du dich für jemanden eingesetzt hast.

Dies Alles schließe ich in meinem Herzen ein, versiegle es für immer und keiner kann mir das jetzt noch nehmen.

Leise seufze ich.

Es tut mir weh, dich allein lassen zu müssen. Du warst schon damals einsam. Und hast jede Sekunde davon gehasst. Bevor dieses Gefühl dich zerstört hätte, fand ich dich. Ich nahm dich in den Arm und hätte dich am liebsten nie mehr losgelassen. Du bist mir dafür Dankbar gewesen, doch im Grunde müsste es anders herum sein.

Denn in Wahrheit, hast du mich gerettet. Wie ein Engel, der auf die Erde gefallen war, bist du in mein Leben gekommen und hast es verändert. Durch dich fand ich Mut weiterzumachen. Einzig und allein für dich hatte ich aufgehört, doch jetzt stehe ich wieder hier.

Plötzlich schrecke ich auf. Ich hatte gar nicht gemerkt, wie es aufhörte zu Regnen.

Der Sturm um mich hat sich gelegt. Diese plötzliche Stille ist unheimlich. Mein Atem schien zu gefrieren.

Wieso tue ich das nur?

Wieso konnte ich mein Wort dir gegenüber nicht halten?

Als du heute Morgen meinen Blick gesucht hast, spürte ich die Schuld.

Ich hatte es nicht geschafft. In konnte nicht in deine Augen sehen. In diese sanften, unschuldigen Bernsteine.

Verzweiflung steigt in mir auf. In meinen Schläfen kocht da Blut. Meine Lungen schmerzen.

Warum ging es nicht? Warum kann ich die Zeit nicht zurück drehen?

Wo ich es mir doch sehnlichst wünsche.

Ein letztes Mal sehe ich auf die Milliardenstadt unter mir.

So viele Leben, so viele Seelen, so viele Träume.

Was ist nur aus meinem geworden? Ich erinnere mich, ich hatte auch einen. Ich glaubte an ihn, folgte immer nur diesem einen Ziel. Dann jedoch erlosch das Licht um mich. Mein Leben, meine Seele, worden von Finsternis verschlungen. Und mein Traum? Er zerbrach, tief in meinem Herzen. Sickerte wie Wasser durch meine Hände, ohne mir auch nur die Chance zu geben, ihn festzuhalten.

Ich konnte nichts mehr dagegen tun. Eine Weile trauerte ich. Bis er in Vergessenheit geriet. Heute bereue ich es. Dies war einer der größten Fehler meines Lebens gewesen. Ich hätte wirklich alles versuchen müssen. Mehr an ihn glauben müssen. Und auch an mich.

Leise seufze ich. Du wirst wohl der einzige sein, den mein Verschwinden berührt.

Alle anderen sagten sie, du darfst mir nicht vertrauen. Sie glaubten, ich würde dich verletzten. Deinen Körper zerstören, deine Seele langsam töten. Ich kann mir immer noch nicht erklären, warum du ihnen das Gegenteil beweisen wolltest. Hast du etwa an "das Gute" in mir geglaubt?

Denn glaub mir bitte eins, ich habe versucht dich zu betrügen. Deine Freundlichkeit, die in meinen Augen pure Schwäche war, auszunutzen. Doch ich konnte nicht. Du hast mir sorglos ins Gesicht gelächelt. Nichts Böses geahnt.

Nicht, wie die verlogenen Heuchler, denen ich bisher nur begegnet bin.

In solchen Momenten, wünschte ich mir nur, die Zeit möge still stehen. Ich wollte nur deine Wärme spüren, deine Geborgenheit, mein Engel. Könnte ich es doch nur ein einziges Mal erleben. Ich schwöre, dieses Gefühl würde ich nie vergessen. Es würde auf immer bleiben. Wie du zerbrechlich in meinen Armen lagst und die Sonne sich in deinem weißen Haar spiegelte.

Vielleicht war es Schicksal. Der Schimmer von Hoffnung in meinem Leben. Doch jetzt ist auch er erloschen.

Ich spüre es. Die Ketten der Hölle, in der ich nur existieren kann, fesseln mich wieder. Nur diesmal ist meine Kraft erschöpft. Ich kann nicht mehr. Dieser ewige Kampf, muss ein Ende nehmen.

Langsam sehe ich nach unten.

Vor mir herrscht gähnende Leere. Ich bin weit oben. So hoch wie ich nur konnte. Wollte dem Himmel nahe sein. Doch nun erkenne ich, das für mich kein Weg dorthin für. Meine Sünden lasten schwer. Gnadenlos ziehen sie mich nach unten.

Ich weiß, ich hatte versprochen, es nie wieder zu tun, aber ich kann nicht.

Diese Stimmen in mir. Grenzenlose Macht und auf der anderen Seite du. Ich könnte dem wohl nichts mehr abgewinnen, aber niemand kann vor der Vergangenheit fliehen. Irgendwann wärst du in diesen Kampf verwickelt worden. So schütze ich dich am besten. Das weiß ich jetzt sicher.

"Bitte vergib mir."

Meine Worte waren nur ein leises Flüstern. Vielleicht habe ich ja Glück und der Wind trägt sie zu dir.

Ich schließe die Augen und lasse mich nach vorn fallen. Ein Windstoß fährt in meinen Mantel, aber er kann meinen Sturz nicht stoppen. Nichts und niemand kann mich mehr retten.

Schwarze Flammen steigen empor, kommen immer näher. Sie erwarten mich gierig. Meinen Körper und vor allem meine Seele. Von Grund auf verdorben. Oder? Vielleicht. Aber ich habe doch geliebt. Zählt das nicht? Möglich. Jetzt ist aber egal. Schließlich hatte ich nicht den Mut es dir zu sagen.

Ich wollte dir zu liebe aufhören, doch jetzt sehe ich ein, ich bin nicht so stark wie du. Denn ich schaffe es nicht. Als letztes nehme ich nur noch wahr, wie die Turmuhr den neuen Tag ankündigt.

/Tränen laufen mir übers Gesicht.

_Warum hast du das getan? _

Ich sitze auf dem Fensterbrett, lehne die Stirn gegen die kalte Scheibe und betrachte die Regentropfen, die daran herunter laufen. Im Grunde sehe ich gar nichts.

_Wieso? _

Wie oft habe ich mich das schon in den letzten Stunden gefragt.  
Im Zimmer ist es still und dunkel. Einzig der Bildschirm für deine Herzströme leuchtet. Und du? Du liegst bewusstlos in diesem Bett und wirst beatmet.

Es sieht so aus, als ob du schläfst. Nichts deutet auf deinen Kampf mit dem Tod hin.

Unruhig gehe ich in dem Zimmer auf uns ab.

Wir beide sind allein. Das habe ich mir immer gewünscht, aber doch nie so.

Vor dem Spiegel bleibe ich stehen. Kaum zu glauben, wie ich jetzt aussehe. Bleich, meine Augen vom weinen gerötete und meine Lippen zittern. Ein dünnes Blutrinnsal ist auf ihnen zu erkennen. Ohne es zu merken, habe ich auf sie gebissen. Körperliche Schmerzen nahm ich nicht mehr wahr. Meine Gedanken sind bei dir.

_Hätte ich es verhindern können?_

Ich war allein gewesen, hatte keinen Mut etwas zu wagen. Niemals hätte ich gezockt oder gar gewagt mich zu widersetzten. Jedes Mal fühlte ich mich schwach und hilflos.

Doch dann bist du erwacht. Zu mir gekommen aus einer alten, längst vergessenen Zeit. Aus einer anderen Welt. Du warst immer bei mir, hast mich beschützt. Auch wenn du noch so unnahbar tatest, die hast mir bei meinen Sorgen geholfen. Du wolltest alles für mich tun. Du hast sogar versprochen nie wieder zu töten.

Du wolltest auf alles verzichten. Auf deine Unsterblichkeit und deine Macht. War ich es? Bist du meinetwegen gesprungen? Weil ich nicht den Mut hatte dir die Wahrheit zu sagen?

Ich hatte alles verloren. Jeder Mensch, der mir wichtig gewesen ist, schied schon viel zu schnell aus meinem Leben. Meine Mutter, meine Schwester. Diesen Schmerz wollte ich nie wieder spüren.

Ganz allein lebte ich in diesem fremden Land, wartete auf Post von meinem Vater. Er war der einzige, den ich noch hatte. Doch die Meldungen blieben nach einer Weile aus. Ich fürchtete man hatte mir meinen allerletzten Trost genommen, doch dann kamst du in mein Leben.

Hast mir eine ganz andere Seite von dieser, für mich langweiligen Welt, gezeigt.

Ich habe geglaubt schon alles gesehen zu haben, ohne das es mich aufheitern konnte. Erst durch dich spürte ich, dass ich noch lebte. Noch fühlte, noch lachen konnte. Und genau dafür bin ich dir dankbar.

Kraftlos sinke ich zusammen, knie vor deinem Bett nieder, falte die Hände zusammen und bete.

"Bitte wach wieder auf!"

Damals spürte ich es noch nicht.

Doch genau in dem Moment, wo die Nachricht von deinem Unfall kam, wusste ich, dass ich dich liebe. Ich kann dieses Gefühl nicht beschreiben. Ich weiß nur, dass ich mir noch nie in meinem Leben so sicher war.

Es ist mir gleich, was sie sagen. Du bist der wichtigste Mensch in meinem Leben und ich will dich um keinen Preis auf der Welt verlieren.

Ganz leise beginne ich zu schluchzen.

Sie geben dir keine Chance mehr; sagen ich soll Abschied nehmen.

Aber du bist doch so stark. Du musst doch einfach durchhalten. Wenn du es nicht schaffst, wer dann?

Ich will sie immer spüren.

_Deine Nähe... _

_Deine Wärme... _

_Das Gefühl der Geborgenheit... _

Langsam nehme ich deine Hand in meine.

Spüre das Schlagen deines Herzen, welches droht für immer zu verstummen.

Du brauchst mich. Und ich dich. - Ich kann nicht ohne dich leben!

Als mir das bewusst wird, erlöscht meine Angst.

Ich komme dir langsam näher, liege fast neben dir. Meine Umgebung nehme ich nicht mehr wahr.

Langsam wird es heller.

Der neue Tag bricht an. Oder ist es das Licht unserer Hoffnung?

Unser Glaube; vielleicht sogar unserer Weg ins Glück? In eine gemeinsame Zukunft?

Mein Herz klopft so laut, dass ich fürchte dich zu wecken.

Sanft streiche ich eine Strähne aus deinem Gesicht. Immer weiter beuge ich mich herab, schließe meine Augen und spüre dann nur noch deine Lippen. Von diesem Augenblick habe ich oft geträumt.

Schwach erwiderst du.

Könnte die Zeit doch jetzt still stehen. Bis in alle Ewigkeit.

Ich öffne meine Augen wieder und sehe in deine wunderschönen Rubine.

Es ist das erste Mal seit langem, das du meinen Blick erwiderst. Ich genieße es. Wende dich bitte nie wieder ab!

Eine einzelne Träne leuchtet in deinen. Du hast es erraten!

"Das hättest du nicht tun sollen."

Deine Stimme klingt rau, doch glücklich.

Ich lächle. „Wir werden nie wieder getrennt sein." Langsam lasse ich meine Hand in die Tasche gleiten. Fest umklammere ich ihren Inhalt.

Ich fand es einst zwischen deiner Beute. Als ich es einsteckte wollte ich e nicht mit dir teilen, doch jetzt...

Inzwischen lächelst du auch.

Der Korken rollt achtlos in die hinterste Ecke des Zimmers und wenige Sekunden danach rinnt die dunkelrote Flüssigkeit meine Kehle hinab. Sie schmeckt bitter.

Klirrend lasse ich das Fläschchen fallen. Jetzt gibt es kein zurück mehr. Ein einzelnes Rinnsal bannt sich einen Weg zu meinem Hals. Mit letzter Kraft richtest du dich auf und probierst gierig. Ein Schauer läuft über meinen Rücken, voller Freude.

Jetzt kann uns niemand mehr trennen.

_"Vereint bis das der Tod uns scheidet!"_

Die Sonne sandte ihre ersten Strahlen durch das Fenster.

Als die Krankenschwester die Tür öffnete, blieb sie erstarrt im Rahmen stehen. Laut klirrend fiel das Tablett zu Boden. Fassungslos sah sie ins Zimmer. Auf dem einzigen Bett im Raum lagen, von goldenem Licht umschlossen, 2 Menschen.

So gleich sie aussehen, so unterschiedlich waren sie. Der eine, sanft und unschuldig wie ein Engel, wurde scheinbar von den starken Armen des Größeren geschützt. Ein berüchtigter Mörder, dessen Grausamkeit die schlimmsten Dämonen der Hölle in den Schatten stellte.

Ihre Augen waren geschlossen und um ihre Lippen spielte ein Lächeln. Es sah aus, als wären sie glücklich eingeschlafen. doch sie würden nie erwachen. Auf dem Boden lag ein kleines Fläschchen.

Die Schrift war nur schwer zu entziffern, doch als die Schwester ihren Sinn erkannt hatte, stockte ihr der Atem. "Vom Leben entzweit- Im Tode vereint."

The end

Ich hoffe es hat euch gefallen. .

Die FF ist zwar bereits etwas älter, so ca. ein Jahr, aber im Grunde genommen bin ich immer noch sehr stolz darauf! XD°

Baku


End file.
